Victor von Damme
Victor, "Doctor Doom", von Damme is an armored human from Earth, Dimension 616, and ruler of the nation Latveria in Bryce Bowman: Devil's Bounty. Appearance Doom is tall man, with brown eyes. His most notable feature is the vibranium armor he wears to cover his face and his whole body except the eyes. Over his armor he wears a green clothing with a green hood over his face which it is attached with yellow clasps on the chest. He has a brown belt with a yellow clasp around his waist. History Doctor Doom only appeared in The Monster in Me where he raided New York City with his army of Doombots, and was defeated by the Avengers. Namely, Blackwatch when he was transformed into the monster. The monster then killed Victor von Damme. Powers and Abilities Doom's power is well known to be far greater than any other so-called "superhuman" on Earth, and is only surpassed in power by those such as Thor and the monster. But even they have not worked half as much as he in achieving that power. *'Super-Genius Level Intelligence:' The most powerful and most dangerous weapon of Doctor Doom is his intellect. Though one of the top minds on Earth, his vast intellect has proven that he is perhaps one of the smartest beings in the entire universe with the only significant rival to him being Tony Stark. It is Doom's genius that has allowed him to accomplish feats such as creating advanced technological army and their weaponry. *'Doom's Armor:' The armor used by Doctor Doom was forged using both Sorcery and Science, making it nearly indestructible and is well-equipped with many weapons of all types, because Doom is always prepared for a battle. Besides just protecting him from physical harm, the armor also removes its wearer from reality, making him completely immune to any kind of mind control, reality warping or matter manipulation. Due to its near indestructibility Doom's Armor is capable of taking blows from most super humans. Doctor Dooms armor provides him with Superhuman levels of Strength and Durability, allowing him to go toe-to-toe with the likes of Iron Man, Spider-Man, Captain America, and the Thing. His armors energy manipulation capabilities allow Doom to create impenetrable force fields, project energy from his gauntlets and mask (Only when his mask is off does this feature work), generate a lethal electric shock, etc. Dooms armor also grants him the power of flight, technopathic abilities, and a molecular expander to turn pebbles into rocks. *'Master Scientist': Doom's mastery of science enabled him to create a massive army of Doombots; cybernetic copies of himself, which have also been infused with small portions of his own magical powers. *'Magical Powers': His mastery of magic allows him to emit powerful blasts, create mystical force fields, cast curses and summon demons. It also allows him to travel through time and grants him the power of teleportation. It also allows him to manipulate matter itself to some extent, such as increasing the size of small objects to turn harmless pebbles into weapons. Appearances *''The Monster in Me'' (first appearance) (death) Gallery BBDB Doctor Doom.png|Victor von Damme Trivia *Doctor Doom is traditionally one of the Marvel Universe's most powerful beings, so it's odd that in this story he was defeated almost immediately, and with very little effort.